When Ellen Overcomes Her Fears
by GhostTypePokemonTrainer455
Summary: We all know that Ellen Kurokawa afraid of ghosts. If she met three type ghosts Pokemon , she'll get more scared. Will she overcomes her fears and befriend with three type ghosts Pokemon? Please read and review. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1 : Ellen's Phobia (Part 1)

_My second fanfiction about Suite Pretty Cure and Pokemon. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

One night , Ellen was walking alone in dark forest. She was shivering cold and it was about to rain. As she walk , it was starting to rain. So , Ellen covered herself and she run fast as she could. Then , she saw an abandonded house. She walk , errr ... run ( Whatever! ) into an old house.

" That was close, " said Ellen to herself. Then , her Fairy Tones partners , Lary and Sory appeared ( out of nowhere. )

" It's a good thing we found a shelter ~ lala, " said Lary.

Sory nodded with agreement. " Yeah. We'll be save ( or save ) in here ~ soso, "

Ellen looked around. " But , is anybody home? " she asked.

" We don't know ~ soso, " said a green fairy tone.

" Let's find out ~ lala, " Lary said.

Sory nodded. They all walking around the house , slowly. Ellen was shivering with fear. Sory and Lary looked at her.

" Is something wrong ~ soso? " asked Sory.

" Yeah. Why are shivering ~ lala? " asked another fairy tone.

" What if there's a ghosts in here? " said Ellen , shivering with fear.

" Don't worry ~ lala, " said Lary.

" We're here for you ~ soso, " said Sory.

Ellen sighed. " Alright, "

* * *

Then , in a living room , there live three ghosts type Pokemon , laying under the floor.

" Man , it's kinda bored today, " said dark purple ghost in color and roundish in shape like Pokemon. It is name Gengar.

" Yeah, " agreed a dark gas purple ghost like Pokemon. The name is Gastly.

" I wish there's someone we could play with, " added a purple, ghost-like Pokémon with a roundish body with a pair of disembodied hands with three digits floating in front of it. It was called Haunter.

" Us too, " the two ghosts agreed.

Then , Haunter heard someone talking.

"Shhh! " said Haunter. " Do you guys hear that? "

" Hear what? " asked Gengar.

" I hear someone talking, " he replied.

" Well , guys , let's check it out, " added Gastly.

The three ghosts type Pokemons went off to see who was talking.

* * *

_I will continue the next chapter as well as the Crossover of Lilo and Stitch so , please read and review and no flames please._


	2. Chapter 2 : Ellen's Phobia (Part 2)

_The second chapter is here!_

**Sory : Suite Suite Pretty Cure do not own Ellen , Lary , me , Gastly , Haunter and Gengar. She only own the story and chapter ~ soso.**

**Me : Thank you , Sory. Now , Enjoy!**

* * *

The three ghosts type Pokémon went off to see who's talking. Then , they saw Ellen , walking alone.

" Now what do we have here, " said Gengar , with a smirk.

" It's a girl who was walking alone, " added Gastly.

" I have an idea! How about we go and play with her? " suggested Haunter.

,

Gastly and Gengar nodded. The three ghosts type Pokémon began to sneak behind her. As Ellen was walking , she sense something following her. She looked behind her. But she sees nothing so , she continued to walk , slowly. The three ghosts type sighed with a relief. They continued to sneak behind her.

Ellen sense something following her again. She turned around again. " Wh-who's there? Sh-sh-show yourself! " she asked , with a timid voice.

Then , three ghosts brothers appeared in front of her. Elen's eyes widened open.

" Hello there, " greeted Gengar , while waving his hand. Gastly and Haunter also waved their hands.

Ellen screamed very loud. The three ghosts brothers looked at her , with a confusion face.

" Gh-ghosts! " Ellen exclaimed , before fainted.

" She fainted, " Gastly said.

" I knew we shouldn't Scare her like that, " added Haunter.

" Come on , let's carry her to our play room, " sighed Gengar.

The three ghosts brothers carry Ellen to their play room.

* * *

**So , what do you think? Don't like , don't read! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ellen and The Three Ghosts

_Third Chapter is here! Enjoy!_

**Haunter : Suite Suite Pretty Cure do not own Ellen , Lary , Sory , Gastly , me and Gengar. She only own this story and the other chapters. Can I go now?**

**Me : If you finish , then yes. Now , here's chapter 3. And by the way , thanks Haunter.**

**Haunter : You're not welcome.**

**Me : What?**

**Haunter : Nothing.**

**Me : Okay? Anyway , enjoy!**

* * *

After Ellen was carry to the three ghost brothers' play room , she started to opened her eyes. Ellen woke up and looked around.

" Where am I? " she asked herself.

" You're in our play room now, " said a voice.

Ellen turned around , and saw the three ghost brothers again. They were smiling at her. Until … she screamed again.

" What are you screaming about again? " asked Haunter.

" Gh-ghosts! " Ellen exclaimed. " You're the ghosts! "

" We know, " added Gastly.

" And you talk too, " she said.

" We all know that, " said Gengar.

Ellen then started to ask them, " Who are you? "

" I'm glad you ask, " said Gengar. " I'm Gengar, "

" My name is Haunter, " Haunter introduced himself.

" And I'm Gastly, " added Gastly.

" And together we are … " said Gengar.

" The Ghost Brothers! " the three ghosts brother shouted in unison.

Ellen was silent back there.

" So , what's your name? " asked Haunter , observing her.

" I'm Ellen, " she introduced herself. " Ellen Kurokawa, "

" Okay , Helen, " Gengar started.

" It's not Helen , it's Ellen, " Ellen corrected. " E-L-L-E-N, "

Gengar groaned, " Whatever! So , Ellen,what are you doing here in our house?"

" Well … " Ellen started. " I was going to sit here for a while until the rain stop, "

Gengar nodded. " I see, so, now you are here , it's time for us to … "

" … to play! " Gastly and Haunter exclaimed happily.

" Play? " asked Ellen.

* * *

The three ghost brothers playing together. Ellen was sitting there , watching them playing , until Gastly came to her.

" Hey , are you going to play with us? " asked Gastly.

" No thank you. I have no mood to play with you guys, " she replied.

The other ghost brothers stop playing and look at Ellen.

" What do you mean ' don't have any mood play wi us'? " asked Gengar.

" I don't want to talk about it, " Ellen replied. She looked away.

The three ghost brothers looked at each other , worriedly.

" What's up with her? " Haunter asked.

" No clue , but there's must some way to help her, " suggested Gengar.

" How are we going to do that? " Gastly asked.

" Don't worry , I have a plan, " Gengar replied.

* * *

**I wonder what's Gengar's plan is. If you want to know , just wait for the next chapter , kay? Alright , bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Gengar's Plan

_Fourth Chapter Coming Up!_

**Ellen : Remember people! Suite Suite Pretty Cure do not own me , Lary , Sory , Gastly , Haunter and Gengar. She only own the story and the other chapters. If you don't , I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Me : Okay? Anyway , enjoy!**

* * *

While Ellen was looking sad , the three ghost brothers were discussing about how to cheer her up.

" Okay! Are you ready , guys? " asked Gengar.

" I don't know about this , Gengar, " said Gastly , worriedly.

" I think it's a bad idea, " agreed Haunter.

" Hey! We supposed to cheer her up! " yelled Gengar.

" We know but … " started Gastly.

" What if we scared her off? " continued Haunter.

" Don't worry , I'm sure she wouldn't run off, " said Gengar.

The two ghosts looked at each other , worriedly. Then , Gastly , Haunter and Gengar walked towards Ellen.

" Hey , Ellen, " said Gengar.

" What do you want? " asked Ellen , with a sigh.

" We know how to cheer you up, "

" How? "

" Watch! Guys! "

Gastly and Haunter sighed as they dressed as clowns. Ellen turned around and her eyes are widened open.

" This is ridiculous, " whispered Gastly.

" Are we actually going to do this? " whispered Haunter.

Ellen snickered , try not to laugh. ( **Note : I'm sorry but I can't do Gastly and Haunter's funny performance because I don't know what perfomance** I** want to do. **)

" She starting to laugh, " whispered Gengar.

" Is she … " ( Gastly )

" … laughing? " ( Haunter )

Finally , Ellen started to laugh. The three ghosts cheered happily. They also started to laugh.

* * *

**Finally , Ellen isn't sad anymore! What do you think? Like it or Love it? Please ead and review.**


End file.
